tectum_clememtiafandomcom-20200214-history
Corvus Coraxius
Basic Information Age: 37 Species: Human Gender: M Alignment: Lawful-Evil Earlier Life Corvus Coraxius was brought up in a crowded industrial sector. From a very young age Corvus quickly learned to engineer and tinker. He was a common sight in the factories and shipyards, building and constructing vessels. From an outside perspective it might've seemed that Corvus was satisfied with his way, but he was not. He was ambitious and extremely arrogant, and had no time for people that stood in his way. "Ad altiora tendo," he often said. He set himself up a business of stealing critical parts from the shops he worked at to provide them to Black Market dealers, and worked his way up to stealing entire ships. Eventually he gained enough of a following that he was able to merge most of the underground crime syndicates into his own company, ODIN Industries, effectively making him one of the most powerful men in the sector. Unfortunately because of this, Corvus was also a very hated and envied man. The Ephebian government tried many times to expose him, but their attempts were never fruitful. That is--until one day, when Corvus struck up a bad deal with a treacherous man, Italus Rasir. Corvus had thought he had hit the jackpot, but he had really dived too deep. He forgot the old wise men's saying of yore: "There's always a bigger fish."* And like the foolish fish he was, he slipped up and took the bait. Before he could even react, the man and his thugs trussed him up and threw him in the back of their shuttle kidnapping him. He was kept in captivity for three months while they transported him. Fortunately for Corvus, they never reached their target destination, wherever it was, because they were intercepted by a pirate gang. Their ship was torn apart in seconds and salvaged for goods, with Corvus being the sole survivor. But they never found him because he was hidden in a secret compartment in the hull. So he sat in that cold, cramped compartment for another week until the wreckage was secured by the Ephebian Navy. In the meantime, his corporation had dissolved from inner disputes, and he had not a single penny to his name. He had nothing--but that was only temporary. He was sure he'd ascend in power soon enough again... Progress In The Ephebian Cluster Corvus became wealthy very quickly as he made his way through the ranks of Ephebian politics. He eventually colonized his own planet, Erebus. This planet became a thriving sector of trade with an industrialist populace, with people all around the cluster coming to trade. It was smooth sailing until Corvus saw his planet be destroyed by the mega-asteroid A-55O, something so large that nothing could stop it from smashing everything in its path. He moved on though, and made a large station for his crippled corporation. This station too was destroyed. With Corvus clawing for hope, he suddenly gave up—these days became his pirating days. Pirating Days The man sat and watched from a distance as his planet and people were destroyed, stuck in a tin can in orbit. The pain he felt was like a punch to the gut, and he grew colder and colder by the minute. He had fought for them, guided them...but all of his efforts had gone to waste. He clawed at the glass when the explosions came to a crescendo. The man then turned away from the viewport, tears streaming down his face. He typed a few things into the console on his right. His starship blasted out of orbit, leaving behind the exploding mass that was his planet. He tried to move on, to forget, but his heart only grew heavier. Yet again the man stood watching his dreams all become smashed under the heavy boot of reality. His new station, the safe harbor for all of the survivors of the loss of Erebus, suddenly was no more when an asteroid tore through its entirety. Decompressed, the station collapsed. He watched as limp bodies were sucked out into the void, forever to float in the empty wreckage. The man wondered, "Why take them? Why didn't they take me instead of them? Why leave me alone, the last of my people, to forever wander the void with this burden?" Whoever he thought he was talking to, they never responded. On that day, the man named Corvus broke. He wasn't the same ever since. He became the forsaken one, a shadow in the void that is space, scorning those who were content. He became savage and barbaric, taking out his pain and hurt on other people. He slaughtered the innocent and destroyed what they loved. None were exempt from his pillaging, and he would conduct daring hit and run raids everywhere. Even though he had become the broken and angry man he was, Corvus wasn't incapable of mercy. There have been reports that some spacers out there have survived by simply surrendering their ship, or by joining his cause. --Excerpt from Historical Records Conflicts With Vertigo Taryn calls for distress not far from the previous home of Corvus, in sight distance. Corvus moves in to diffuse the situation and kill the pirates, and also send Taryn packing off somewhere else, because he didn't want anyone near his previous base. Taryn calls for help on the radio, and both Vidapali and Jizo arrive in large ships that are quite larger than Corvus' and far better armed. Jizo is both a wealthy trader and braggart, he has been increasingly hostile to Corvus in the past few days, even threatening to take his ship and possibly kill him. Vidapali is the most neutral, being a part of VLU and not Vertigo, Jizo's trading group. Taryn is the leader of RWM, a subgroup of Vertigo. Corvus becomes seriously angry at all of these intruders on his land, and was already fiercely bittered by his recent losses. Jizo asks for a docking module so he can tow Taryn's now disabled craft back to Vertigo. Vidapali watches silently. Corvus, seeing Jizo defenceless, strikes the first blow with his enormous weapon and completely erases both Jizo, Taryn, and her ship instantaneously. Thus, there was no chance for cloning and both had loss 30 minutes of memory. Vidapali, unharmed by my discharge, silently flies away and does not say a single word. Thus, both Jizo and Taryn were back at Vertigo, the only clue of what happened being that Jizo's ship, the Vengeful, was missing. Corvus contacts Jizo that he'll let his ship go unharmed. They settle an agreement of 12mil being paid for its safe return. Jizo later contacts Corvus asking if Corvus killed him, and Corvus said "Yes". This was not conducted over public radio. Vidapali does not comment any further, nor does he witness as to what happened there. When was Corvus orbiting around the Ephebian shop a few days after these events, he recieved a message on public radio telling him he had three seconds to either surrender or die. At this time, Corvus was at the shop at 8, -11, 6, in sight of multuiple Ephebian patrollers who probably would have intervened, but did not respond. Instead of surrendering, Corvus fled to the nearby planet that had two ESN cruisers above it. While he ran, they openly fired on him, and hit him with their weapons. As soon as he was on the planet surface, they ceased fire (but technically the damage had already been done). The ESN intervened at this point, and still they were talking via the public radio. They said over the radio that they were "blockading" the planet and to wait for him to leave. This is the Ephebian Homeworld they were "blockading". Eventually they all left. This lead to further conflicts, and eventually an escalation to which the Vertigo homeworld was destroyed by an ESN invasion. Creation of The Archaen Sovereignty Corvus, an outcast in Ephebe, decides to move on. He banded together with a large group of miners, industrialists and privateers to establish a homeworld far outside the Ephebian Cluster. This area became The Archaen Sovereignty, an autonomous state, independent of Ephebe. Archaen welcomes all outcasts and traders to its borders, but has a strict policy regarding non-naval armed warships. Archaen serves to eliminate pirates in the outer reach, and be a peacekeeping faction to promote research and technological discoveries. Category:Players